Vampire
The vampires entered Helea after Gilles De Rais, Vlad Tepez and Elizabeth Bathory attempted to awaken Lilith, the mother of all vampires so they could steal her power for their own. However, Lilith did not awaken and all opening her tomb did was cast a dark cloud over all of Helea, creating a dark eden for all vampires. Description Vampires are very typical in their fighting style, sacrificing their very life force to use their skills/attacks. The first skill you can use (Bloodsuck) allows the vampire to immobilise and drink the blood of their enemy to restore their sacrified life force. Once an enemy has been blood sucked, they will need to visit a healer to get the dark poison from the vampire removed or they will turn into a vampire themselves. Although most, if not all, of the mobs that roam Helea are forms of vampires, they are different from the playable races but they share the same bloodsuck skill and they can transform into bats or hide in the ground, the same way that playable vampires can. When a playable vampire is transformed into a bat (travel form), vampire mobs seem to be passive and don't try to attack them. The mortal enemy of the vampires are the slayers. Being the only race (before ousters arrived) that stood in their way, slayers are specifically trained to fight vampires and are armed with silver weaponry which, upon striking a vampire, will reduce the vampire's maximum health by a certain amount depending on how much silver they've been struck with. Fighting Styles Vampires are very diverse with their fighting styles and although they are dark creatures that are powerful on their own, in groups they are extremely deadly. The 3 main attributes (intelligence, strength and dexterity) can all be used by vampires and are used very effectively. Dexterity vampires Vampires with full dexterity tend to be the most powerful when engaging in PvP, and the most competent in PvE. Using speed and agility to their advantage, they can glide around the opponent making them hard to hit, whilst attacking with powerful moves such as Bat Storm. Accompanying this deadly strategy is the high amount of defense (evasion) that dexterity grants, meaning they're very hard to hit in the first place. Also, since dexterity grants to-hit (hit chance), they can almost always hit their targets. So quick gliding, powerful attacks, ability to evade attacks and never miss, you can see why dexterity vampires are deadly. However, the fact that these vampires have so much dexterity means they have next to no amount of intelligence or strength. Strength grants HP and reduces damage taken whereas intelligence increases magic resistance, so if a dexterity vampire is managed to get hit by an opponents attack, you can bet it will do a good amount of damage. Strength vampires Vampires with full strength are incredibly powerful against only certain targets. They will be able to deal a high amount of damage and take damage at the same time. Strength provides damage resistance, HP and damage given and when you combine them, you have a very formidable opponent. Strength vampires use their melee attacks to provide their damage. Strength vampires do have many drawbacks, which is why they aren't that common. Firstly, the lack of dexterity means that attacks on them will almost always hit them, and although their high HP and high damage reduction, magic attacks bypass these and deal a lot of damage (intelligence reduces magic damage taken). Also, their to-hit isn't high either so dealing high damage is useless if you can't hit the opponent, which is why it's recommended to enchant your equipment with to-hit increasing options. Intelligence vampires Vampires with full intelligence are extremely deadly and very useful in groups. They aren't as common as other fighting styles because of their complexity and skill required to be successful. They can take on multiple enemies at once and use lethal poisons and/or curses to reduce their enemy's abilities to barely anything before a fight has even started. There are many skills and tactics available for intelligence vampires, the first (and most annoying) to mention is paralyse. This move is widely regarded as a "noob" move and many intelligence vampires don't use it, purely because it is so powerful and gives them a massively unfair advantage. The move paralises the enemy and doesn't allow them to move, use skills or perform any actions at all for up to 30 seconds which is more than enough to defeat an enemy. Another honourable mention is Venom Circle, this skill hits all targets in a medium sized radius around the vampire and bypases All Resistance/moju (the only stats in the game that resists against magic attacks, besides intelligence as of recent updates). It deals a very high amount of damage and is very hard to deal with if you're a melee character. Curses are used to reduce enemy stats, basically debuffs. One curse for example, called Death, reduces their defense considerably allowing for your melee team mates to hit them easily. Poisons are very useful too, being many in number and situational, they can come in handy very often. For example, blue poison reduces your opponent's vision range by around 80%, allowing the vampire to retreat to safety. Bloody Wings is one of the main skills of an intelligence vampire now, and has increased vampire's fighting skills massively since it was added. It allows the vampire to resurrect a fallen team mate instantly, which is why a party containing two or more intelligence vampires is one that you should stay away from. These types of vampires can be defeated easily by a skilled melee vampire, having very low defense/toughness/HP. If a strength vampire for example was to be able to get 2 or 3 hits then it'd be almost over for the intelligence vampire. Thankfully there are skills (poisons, curses, paralyse etc) to combat this, but they can sometimes be difficult to use which refers to the complexity and skill required as mentioned above. Hybrids You can mix stat points between each stat, such as intelligence/strength or dexterity/strength but these aren't really recommended until you're an advanced player. Intelligence/Strength - Can be useful but the damage of your intelligence spells will be reduced, but intelligence skills use up a lot of your HP so having strength (to increase your HP) can be useful. Dexterity/Strength - Very common with experience players, having that extra bit of damage helps out a lot. Intelligence/Dexterity - Extremely powerful when fully geared/skilled, however it would take a lot of time, patience and practice to turn this into an effective combination.